worldofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Military
The Imperial Military also known as the Imperial Service and the Imperial Armed Forces is the military branch of the Galactic Empire. The Imperial Military is breath-takingly large and incomparable in size to any military that the galaxy has ever seen. Branches Imperial Army The Imperial Army is the primary ground combat branch of the Imperial Military. It is considered to be the largest branch of the Imperial military and at it's peak contained trillions of soldiers. Unlike the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps it is considered to be cannon fodder to the Stormtroopers. The Imperial Army is often used for initial combat operations and garrison/security duty. Countless worlds will see a small, if any presence of Imperial Stormtroopers but will have large swathes of Imperial Army troopers located on their planet. *Imperial Navy **Imperial Starfighter Corps *Imperial Stormtrooper Corps Imperial High Command Imperial High Command is the overarching command structure of the Imperial Military. The Imperial Military is lead by the Emperor, who they swear an oath to protect and carry out their orders. The Executor is in theory the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military and short of the Emperor has complete and total authority over the Imperial Military. At the foundation of the Galactic Empire the Imperial High Command lacked an officer in place to run the unfathomable Imperial Military in the wake of the Executor but eventually, over time, the position of "Chief of Imperial Operations" was established and acts as a second-in-command of the Imperial Military save for the Emperor and the Executor. The Chief of Imperial Operations often hails from the Imperial Navy due to the inherit prestige poured upon the Imperial Navy but the Chief of Imperial Operations can in theory come from any branch. It should be noted that while the Stormtrooper Command is a part of the Imperial High Command, they answer directly to the Emperor. The Chief of Imperial Operations is, regardless of rank, senior to all officers, enlisted and others within the Imperial Military. Ranks, positions and insignia The Imperial military makes extensive use of rank and positions; for instance a Grand Moff held the "rank" of Grand Moff but had the positional title of "Priority Sector High Commander" which gave the Grand Moff ultimate authority within their Oversector, save the Emperor and in theory the Executor. The Imperial Army makes much less use of positional titles but does occasionally use them. Likewise the Imperial Navy makes extensive use of the positional titles. Imperial Navy enlisted personnel are broken into three branches: Fleet, Support and Engineering. The enlisted personnel use a wide variety of positional titles while using basic Imperial Army ranks for enlisted personnel. The Imperial Navy also makes use of positional titles such as Sector Admiral, Systems Admiral, and the use of the word "Captain" and "Commander". While the ranks of "Captain" and "Commander" exist, they do not necessarily mean that the holder of the rank is that. An officer as low as a Lieutenant might be referenced to as "Captain" while an officer who holds command within the Imperial Navy Troopers (fleet security), Imperial Survey Corps or Imperial Exploration Corps might be entitled as "Commander". The usage of the term "Captain" and "Commander" is often used to refer to any Imperial Navy officer holding command over a ship; regardless of size. Traditionally, Commander is used to reference smaller cruisers, frigates, transports and the like. The use of the positional title of "Sector Admiral" is assigned to Admirals who are placed in command of Sector fleets assets; sometimes this title is held by a Moff. A Systems Admiral is assigned usually to an officer holding the rank of Rear Admiral but sometimes Vice Admiral depending on the importance of the system, at times even an Admiral might hold the rank. Common titles *'Science Officer' - Those officers within the Imperial Army or Imperial Navy who are assigned as "Science Officers" rarely use their rank but their positional title. Science Officer's are responsible for a wide variety of missions and often liaise with other offices within the Empire or the Imperial Department of Military and Civilian Research. *'Loyalty Officer' - Imperial Security Bureau Internal Affairs officers assigned to both the Imperial Army and the Imperial Navy are known as Loyalty Officers, sometimes Truth Officers. Category:Imperial military Category:Galactic Empire